


Pray for Rain.

by ichorusmortifer



Series: Daevy and Kaen [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Altars, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Kaen is trans it's just not explicitly mentioned, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Sad, Trans Male Character, Witchcraft, unsafe binding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25177591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichorusmortifer/pseuds/ichorusmortifer
Summary: A look into Daevy and Kaen's nightly routine.
Relationships: Daevy/Kaen, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Daevy and Kaen [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823974
Kudos: 4





	Pray for Rain.

* * *

"Anything?"

"Pray for rain."

I sigh, impatient and exhausted. "Darling, you know it won't work..."

Kaen stretches his arms towards me. His fingertips and knuckles, bandaged from assorted cooking burns, rest on my knees. Both palms are bright red.

"Course it will. You're a witch, aren't you?"

Both of us are on the floor, I sit cross legged, while Kaen lies on his back. He's not wearing anything on his upper half, save for the tight bandages around his chest...I know it must be irritating to his skin, the carpet isn't exactly soft, but he doesn't seem to mind...

Between us is a sort of altar. The thing is made of obsidian and resembles a fountain of sorts that comes up to my chest while I'm sitting. There are little trinkets scattered about the bottom tiers. Teeny charms, flowers, jewels... All of them offerings. Above these, on the highest tier, are tiny slips of paper, which surround the candle in the middle. Our requests and prayers. Some of them are dotted with wax.

A few of them are simple requests; good luck for Kaen on his college exams next week; decent traffic for me on the way to work. 

The majority are more complicated; healing for Kaen's hands; hope for both of us; rain.

There is one more request we make above all. This one we don't write on paper. It's always the last of our requests.

"What about..." my voice falters. I can't bring myself to finish the sentence. Not often I can. Kaen knows what I'm about to say anyways.

"Yeah," he near-whispers, "it's your day isn't it?"

I nod. We take turns making this request. 

Kaen spreads out the fingers of his right hand and I take it carefully. I tug off the bit of silk ribbon that's been tied around his finger all day, and, with shaking hands, I begin to write on it. Black ink bleeds into the silk. The name I haven't spoken in years.

_SELENA._

My hands must be shaking terribly now, because Kaen tugs at my sweatshirt lightly. When I look at him, he holds out a hand. His eyes are filled with concern. "Give it."

I drop the ribbon into his awaiting palm without protest.

Kaen shifts so that he's on his belly now. Holding the silk over the candle flame, he lets the fire consume about half, and then drops the rest.

He watches as it burns, but I don't. The heels of my trembling hands find my eyes just before the tears come. Before I know it I'm sobbing.

I hear Kaen shift and sit up in front of me.

"Dae." He moves again and I can feel the rough fabric of his bandages against my arm. 

"Daevy." His hands find my wrists. God knows I cry like this every time, but he never fails to comfort me. "Daevy," he repeats, "look at me...please..." He pulls my hands down and holds them until I look up. "Listen. She's going to be fine. We'll find her, I know it."

"How?" I whisper. I'm not sure he hears me.

"Because I know." Kaen replies without hesitation. 

"How?" More forceful this time. Louder.

"Because you're her father, and that alone should give her the fighting spirit she needs to stay to stay alive." His voice drops as mine rises.

"You don't even know her..." It's more amazement than accusation. He's never laid eyes on Selena and...god, he cares about the girl nearly as much as I do.

I'd calmed down for the most part, but the sobbing starts again once I realize this.

"Daevy, honey...it's...it's going to be okay..."

A laugh starts to bubble up inside me. At this point there's nothing else to do.

"No, no," I reassure him, "I'm not...I'm not crying over that..." 

Kaen smiles, though I can tell he's confused. 

"You're wonderful." I say. There are other things on the back of my tongue, but I can't bring myself to say more.

Kaen pulls me to his chest. Kisses the top of my head. "So are you." He hums sleepily and nuzzles my hair. 

When he releases me after I've calmed down a bit I almost pull him back. To anyone else this would seem like an affectionate gesture. We both know it's because I get anxious when Kaen is even a few feet away from me.

Despite this, I let him go.

Kaen climbs onto the couch beside us, arms and head resting on his knees. He watches the candle, our only source of light in the room at the moment, with an odd contentment. 

I stand. Breaking his concentration to look at me, Kaen asks, "Going to bed?"

"Yeah." I reply, "are you coming with me?" I stand still in the bedroom doorway, one hand on the frame.

"Go on without me." He waves a hand dismissively. I know he'll just fall asleep on the couch, he does every night, watching the flame die out and every piece of paper, every trinket, drown in melting wax.

I hesitate. 

"Go on," Kaen repeats, "go get some rest, Dae. You'll just start crying again if you stay in here."

He's right.

I climb into bed and bury myself in blankets.

Dream of nothing.


End file.
